


Ropes

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bruises, Comfort, Crying, Crying Derek, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Erections, Established Relationship, F/M, Facial Hair, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, Leather, Marking, Mating, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Panties, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pink Panties, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Scenting, Spanking, Squirting, Sub Lydia, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s still not sure how it became ‘tradition’ - it had seemed slow and simple at first - and then he was buying leather straps and toys and other things he could use on her, and exploring her body in ways probably neither of them had anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ropes

The first time they got into this, it was heated and messy, and they were arguing. Derek doesn’t remember much of how it went, or what they were fighting about in the first place, but he had grabbed her by her hair and kissed her so hard that he’d broken skin. The blood was sharp on his tongue as she gasped into his mouth.

He threw her on the bed once he’d managed to get a hold of himself, walking around it and watching her, smelling her excitement. He didn’t care much about it then, only acting on instinct as he tied her up to the bed. And though she was struggling against him as he wrapped the rope around her waist and between her legs, and her heart was racing so loud it was deafening, he knew at once that she’d **wanted** him to do it.

He’s not sure what it is for her - they don’t really talk about it much, if at all - maybe she likes having him in control, or feeling helpless to someone else, but it doesn’t matter anymore. After a year of doing it, they’ve gotten it down to an art, and asking at this point seems strange.

In front of others, they’re a simple, maybe somewhat vanilla, couple. They barely hold hands in front of the pack, rarely kissing or even hugging - though Lydia had tried that in the beginning, she quickly learned that that wasn’t the kind of person that Derek was, like the rest of her boyfriends had been.

And then, at night, or when they’re alone - without saying a word to one another - she comes to him like this. He’s still not sure how it became ‘tradition’ in their relationship, it had seemed slow and simple at first, and then he was buying leather straps and toys and other things he could use on her, and exploring her body in ways probably neither of them had anticipated.

Lydia stands there in front of his bed, hands folded together in front of her, waiting for him to do whatever he plans to do to her this time. She’s wearing a simple, innocent, light blue dress with yellow flowers on it, smelling as sweet as honey, her hair tied back in a braid. He’ll never tell her how he waits every day for her to show up, how he sits for **hours** salivating, thinking about his hands on her pale skin.

He closes the book in his lap as he watches Lydia and sets it down on the cushion beside him, sees her nipples harden against the fabric as he stands and advances on her. In the beginning, he’d touch her and he’d pet her, he’d give her so much attention and adoration from the start that even a cat would’ve gotten bored with it. It didn’t take long to realize that being overbearing wasn’t what she wanted. Touching her doesn’t excite her as much, until _after_. It had seemed cold the first few times he withheld himself, keeping Lydia at a distance, but she never complained, and after seeing the results, he couldn’t argue it with himself, either. Touching her is meant to be a treat, for the both of them, and it’s worth it to hold back.

Derek walks slowly around her, stopping and reaching out to untie the bow on the back of her dress, slowly unbuttoning down the soft fabric and slipping it off without once touching her skin. She’s already shaking a little with anticipation, and he carefully helps her to step out of the dress, removing her heels as well and setting them on the floor to their left.

Next, he cleans her, wiping away the makeup around her neck to reveal his marks from the day before, matching the ones he’s been eying already, the shape of his mouth printed all over her back and stomach, under her breasts, around her nipples, lining her collar and neck. There’s a bite on the back of her neck that she’d covered, the one he made when he stopped himself from knotting her up the first time, and it’s just starting to scar over, but the skin around is bruised still from where he’s bitten over it again and again, having to hold himself back every time. Derek traces it with his lips now and Lydia sighs happily, the soft beats of her heart racing up in excitement before he pulls back again.

He tugs her panties down, letting them drop to her ankles, but he leaves them there. She knows better than to step out of anything without his help, so she doesn’t question it, or tense to move when he stands back up. He lifts her arms, carefully strapping them above her head and Lydia’s body rises to her toes as he tightens the cord, keeping her strung out before him.

The braid goes next, Derek quickly removing the band from her hair and running his fingers through it, letting it fall down her shoulders and her back. As much as he wants to lean in and scent her now, he doesn’t do it, knowing it’s what she wants the most.

Instead, he takes one slow, deliberate step to his side and sees her brace for it as he pulls his arm back and slaps her ass with the bare skin of his palm. He’s gentle, knowing that his intent isn’t to hurt her, but to excite her. Still, though, it’s hard enough to a human, and the sound of her lips parting and that sweet gasp spilling from her lips causes his cock to harden, and he does it again.

Her feet slide a little on the ground and the third time his hand smacks her skin, Lydia whimpers and Derek stops, watching her arms and legs shake as the cord holding her up is pulled tightly and she sways a little.

He can see the marks appearing on her and Derek moves forward, slowly running his palm over the red, swelling skin. He walks around her then, meeting her eyes once more as he keeps the expression on his face as passive as possible, gaze dropping to look at her breasts, the pink nipples harder than he thinks he’s ever seen them before, the marks his teeth have left are purple and red, standing out against her milky white skin and his fingers itch to reach out and touch, to cup her breasts and mark them up more.

As much as he wants to taste and bite, he doesn’t act on the urges, eyes dropping down her stomach and between her legs, Lydia’s thighs practically black and blue from his hands and his mouth - the soft, pale, hairless skin of her cunt is practically aching for him and he pointedly passes it over, walking back around her again.

Derek smacks her repeatedly now, five times, then ten, her body shaking as he does it; her legs spreading, pulling the panties taught between her legs. Fifteen times his hand lands on her ass before he stops. The sound of her gasps and whimpers have increased throughout it, until it sounds like she’s sobbing, and Derek reaches around to take her chin in his hand and he turns her head. There are tears on her cheeks, but she looks at him longingly, brows furrowed, hair messy, her bottom lip shaking and Derek brushes his thumb along it before he turns her back.

He looks down at her ass, the skin practically glowing , the lines of his fingers all along them and Derek grabs her hip firmly, holding her in place as he continues, smacking Lydia until her juices are dripping down her trembling legs and she’s crying, hands balled into fists above her.

The werewolf drops to his knees behind her, grabbing her waist in both palms as he pulls her hips back and presses his nose between her legs. He breathes her in, the strong scent of arousal making him feel dizzy and excited as he buries his face against her cunt. His erection presses insistently down his left pant leg, Derek’s tongue lashing out to run over the soaking folds, tasting her and groaning as his hands run up her waist.

He can barely hear the filthy words spilling from her mouth as he licks over her, Lydia begging him to sink his teeth in and the moment her body starts to respond he pulls back and stands up. She goes rigid with fear almost at once, realizing what she’s done just a moment before Derek’s smacking her firmly on the ass, harder than he’s been doing before, “Don’t,” He says, doing it again.

“I’m sorry,” Lydia responds, her voice breaking halfway through the apology as Derek slaps her ass a third time.

“Are you?”

“Yes,” Lydia breathes as he stands back and watches her, “I’m sorry, Derek. Please, I didn’t mean to-”

“You don’t sound very sorry,” Derek says as his eyes run down her body, “You know better than that.”

He can hear her take her bottom lip between her teeth and he starts to unbuckle his belt, watching the muscles of her arms and legs flex as she tries to glance back, “Stare forward,” He demands firmly, moving to stand by her side as he yanks the leather from his belt loops and folds it in half in his right hand, “Tell me that you’re sorry.”

“I’m sorry,” Lydia says at once, her body shaking in anticipation, “I’m sorry, Derek, I should’ve stayed still. I should’ve-”

Derek strikes her hard across the ass, the skin already swollen and red from his hand and she shouts in pain. He watches her toes curl, the muscles in her ass flexing and her breasts trembling violently. He reaches out, his hand sliding between her legs, thick fingers running over her folds and then pressing into her cunt as he wets his lips, “Look at me, Lydia.”

She does, tears on her cheeks, dripping down her chin onto her chest as it heaves, her whole body flushed and red from neck to torso, “I’m sorry.”

Her voice is soft and shaky and he nods, still staring at her, his fingers deep inside of her as the leather cracks hard against her backside two more times, a fourth, a fifth, and then he feels the warm release in the palm of his hand, spilling from between his fingers, soaking her pink panties and the floor below them, lines of urine dripping down her legs and he smiles slowly.

“Good girl,” He says as he leans in and kisses her, Lydia’s body rising into it now.

Derek pulls back away and walks around her once more, drying his palm on the towel he has placed near the head of the mattress before he starts undressing himself. He glances down at the pool of urine at Lydia’s feet, the insides of her legs soaked, her ass torn up from his belt, and Derek takes off his tight boxer briefs last before moving to her.

He grabs the swollen flesh of her ass cheeks in his palms, thumbs running over the red lines of blood from his belt, “Apologize properly, now.”

“Please,” Lydia says and Derek glances up to make sure she’s still looking forward, “Please, I want you, Derek.”

Derek grabs her long strands of hair in his right hand and pulls her head back, hissing in her ear as he speaks firmly, “Don’t test me, Lydia. **Apologize**.”

“I’m sorry,” She says, eyes wide and Derek watches her throat as she speaks.

He knows that she wants him to be rougher, but she’s already reached her limit today, and he knows if he does more, he’ll hurt her, “You’re impatient,” He huffs and hears her sigh in frustration as she realizes what he means. He wouldn’t mind spanking her for _hours_ , and if she could heal like him, he would. His other hand reaches around and smacks her cunt, “Apologize properly, or I’ll leave you here, unfinished.”

“Derek, I’m sorry,” Lydia says quickly, “I knew better, and I shouldn’t have pushed back. I won’t do it again.”

She’s lying, he knows better, she **wants** it that way, but he doesn’t say anything about it as she wriggles her body to try and get him to smack her again.

Derek pulls her back against him, sliding his cock between her legs and smirking when she arches her hips to smear her fluids along his length. She wants him inside of her, but he doesn’t oblige, just closes her legs with his own and starts slowly fucking her thighs as he holds her head back.

He stares at her face, leaning down to kiss her as the head of his cock drags over her cunt, pulling little satisfied groans from her. Derek lets her hair go as he reaches around to tease her nipples, his fingers pinching and flicking the hard little buds as he finally slips his length inside of her.

Lydia all but shrieks in surprise, considering they’ve never had sex without protection, and then she’s moaning and  dropping her head back on his shoulder as her body goes limp, “Please,” She whispers, she knows what’s coming.

They’ve talked about this before, but it hasn’t felt right until now. The urge to knot her up has been overwhelming, just the idea of doing it now causes his dick to twitch inside her as he grabs her hips and starts fucking into her quickly.

She’s wet and each thrust makes rude, abrupt squelching sounds, their skin smacking together and his hands steadily moving to grasp her breasts again, feeling them tremble under his fingers as he fucks her.

The sounds she makes are soft at first, being forced out of her each time he slams in, but then he pulls her ass up, leaving her panties on the ground as her feet lift and he stuffs his knot into her as she lets out a startled, strangled sound that goes straight through him.

He pulls it back out with a pop, the feeling of her tightness tugging at his knot causing him to growl and shift a little for a moment. Then he does it again, slamming his knot into her and reaching down to feel the head of his length pressing it’s shape against her belly.

Lydia’s body tenses as he pulls out and shoves his knot in a third time. He feels her walls clench around him, forcing his cock back out as her fluids squirt out along the floor.

Derek reaches between her legs, catching the last bit and smearing it over her before he pushes back in, whispering in her ear once more, “That good?”

“Yeah,” Lydia says as her thighs shake and she turns to kiss his neck the best she can.

Derek pulls out and reaches up, untying her and moving her to the bed as he starts fucking her again, calmly running his hands over her shoulders to comfort them, pushing her hair out of the way as he leans down and kisses her neck as he lets his instincts take over once more.

He mounts her then, fucking his knot in and out of her as he starts to pant and growl against her ear, “Lydia-” He whimpers lowly.

“Yours,” Lydia says before he can even ask, “I’m yours.”

“Mine,” Derek responds in a pleased tone, growling as he smells the sharp scent of blood. He’s likely torn her a bit, knot swollen almost too wide to stuff into her, so he turns to scent her neck, licking at her skin and running his palm over her belly.

He feels her nails reach back to scratch through the hair behind his ear as she smiles, “Knot me, baby, please.”

Derek meets her eyes, his mouth dropping open as he pushes into her one last time. He gasps sharply as his length twitches, knot swelling, toes curling as he comes. It takes him a moment to get control of himself once more and he carefully lays them on their sides, staring at the arms and hands tangled together and pulling his own from her stomach long enough to run over the marks left from the leather bands.

This was his first time strapping her up and he’d worried it might be rough on her wrists, or that he’d rip the cord clean in half or something, but it worked better than he’d anticipated, “You’re mine,” He says, running his fingers over her fake nails and then looking up into her eyes for a moment before he starts kissing her wrists.

He holds her close, wrapping his left arm around her neck, holding her shoulder as he nuzzles against her skin and reaches down with his right hand. He spreads her legs, glancing down along her pale white body to her sweet, swollen clit, his hand running down the inside of her thigh to tease the pink bud. Derek turns, burying his nose in her hair as he starts moving his hips, forcing the knot into her deeper still.

Lydia writhes and reaches down as well, her hand passing his and he gasps as he feels her fingers touching the base of his knot, trying to force it in deeper as well. Her body arches and she practically screams as her second orgasm hits.

Any other time, he would’ve been pushed back out of her, but his knot is swollen, lodged firmly inside of her. He groans in pain as Lydia’s walls squeeze him, feeling the pressure of her juices all along his length and he starts biting her, needing to relieve the pain in some way.

It’s instinct that guides his teeth and Derek’s arms wrap around her tightly as he begins making marks down her neck and shoulder. He licks at them afterwards, but he doesn’t ease her pain, already knowing that she wants to feel _all_ of it.

Derek stops finally, looking at the marks for a moment in silence before Lydia turns her upper half so that she can see him. Then she’s kissing his face as both of her hands reach up, one scratching through the stubble of his beard, the other just behind his left ear.

He closes his eyes, leaning into the touch as her hands start moving through his hair as she calms him, ‘shh’ing and telling him that **he** was good, telling him she loves him.

She wipes the tears from his own cheeks and kisses him, one hand moving down his trembling arm and he opens his eyes to look at her again.

It’s exhausting to keep the distance between them during sex, and most of the time afterwards he’s the one that needs the reassurances - never the other way around. The other hand, the one in his hair is soaking wet from sweat, and she runs her fingers down his neck soothingly before curling back against him again.  
  
He finally lays his head down as well and runs his palms all along her body, tracing the bruises and hickeys. No matter how dark the marks get, she always finds a way to cover them up and hide them from everyone else. He’s determined to change her mind on the matter, to convince her to display them with pride, but she’s just as determined to make sure no one else knows how they are when they’re alone together.

It’s taken him a long time to realize that he isn’t the one that’s in control of this relationship, that Lydia has managed to make it seem that way, but that isn’t the case at all. Derek’s more than okay with the fact that he may have kissed her first, but she’s the one that pushed him into doing it; that he may tie her down or strap her up, or spank her and tease her until she’s writhing and squirting, and screaming for more, but it all stems from her.

She’s in **complete** control all of the time, though he makes the decision not to spank her more than she needs, or not to kiss in public - but she could probably make him do _both_ if she really wanted to.

It’s something neither of them bother to acknowledge, though. Lydia seems to like being placed at his hand, and mentioning otherwise would break the facade entirely. It’s strange, but that makes her in even **more** control, the fact that she manages to keep him silent about questioning if he’s really in control or not.

She has her own ropes wrapped firmly around him and she never takes them off, that’s the way he likes it.


End file.
